


Star

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man, I love your jacket. Is it meant to look like something from Halo or is it just some cool design?"</p><p>Ray turned his head, smiling a bit at the compliment.</p><p>"Thanks, yeah actually it's-"</p><p>He voice died out as he realized who had complimented him. Joel Heyman was standing there, bundled up in a Longhorns hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses that hardly helped to disguise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

Living in New York City was often very exciting. There was something new going on practically every hour, be it a huge sale or a flash mob or a free event, people were always gathering randomly, eager to be a part. And one of the most annoying but exciting things that happened, were celebrity sightings. A good deal of celebrities lived in the city, an even greater amount visiting all the time, which meant big name movie stars and musicians were the hot topic quite often.

Ray hated it. He was never one for small talk, even less when it came to something like celebrities. He purposely chose to work at the only game store in the east village so he'd have at least one thing in common with the shoppers, yet whenever a new celebrity rolled into town it was the only thing on everyone else's mind. He could hear his coworkers giggling about some actor supposedly on vacation and he sighed, walking over and forcing himself into being social.

"So who are you mooning over this week?"

His coworkers grinned at him, a pair named Miles and Kerry who had been inseparable for as long as Ray had been working there. He swore they were together, but whenever he brought it up they'd just blush and giggle and brush it off, so he stopped asking.

"You haven't heard? I'll bet even you know who this guy is. Joel Heyman."

Ray's thick brows shot up in surprise, Kerry certainly wasn't wrong. If there was one actor out there that Ray knew, it was Joel Heyman. The man had become very popular somewhat later in his career, starting out as bit parts in soap operas and sitcoms. He'd landed a huge role in a live action Halo movie that boosted him to stardom at the age of 40 and he'd been keeping himself in the limelight ever since.

He was a constant in all the latest and greatest action movies, and more recently had also starred in a few comedies. He was 42 now, a delight on all the talk shows and a big fan of video games, hence why he'd tried very hard to be in the Halo movie. One of the most talked about attributes about him though, was that he was one of very few actors that was openly gay, and the only reason Ray knew all of this was that he was hopelessly and completely enamored with him.

He'd first seen him in the Halo movie, and fell for him the moment he took his helmet off. As soon as he'd left the theater he was looking up everything he could about him, falling more in love with every new fact. Joel was even better off the set to him, his odd yet hilarious personality leaving Ray in stitches as he soaked up every interview. He was a total fanboy, one thing he hated, but there was no helping it when it came to Joel.

Miles and Kerry were leering at him, his shock and excitement clear as day on his face.

"What's this? The notorious celebrity hater looks rather excited. Could it be you're crushing on Joel Heyman?"

The brunette of the duo was laughing loudly, finding it hilarious as Ray flushed with embarrassment and tried to argue that they had the wrong idea. Kerry was holding his stomach, doubled over with laughter.

"That's too funny, you actually like a celebrity and you always talk crap about people who do that, oh my god."

"Shut up! It's nothing, I-I just like his acting or whatever."

"Yeah sure, I'll bet."

The two kept teasing him until he finally gave up, grumbling about taking a break and grabbing his jacket before heading out. He wandered a bit, looking for somewhere to grab a bite, straying from his usual fast food in hopes of finding something that would keep him out longer. It was a bit chilly, so he pulled up the hoodie on his jacket, which sported a design that resembled Spartan power armor, in the tannish sort of color that Master Chief was always known for.

He headed to a tiny pizzeria which seemed somewhat empty, heading to the counter and peering up at the menu. The quiet jingle of the door let him know someone else came in, not bothering to look back, he ordered, getting a couple slices with sausage and olives before stepping to the side. The person who was behind him stepped forward, but from what Ray could see in his peripheral, he wasn't looking at the menu.

"Man, I love your jacket. Is it meant to look like something from Halo or is it just some cool design?"

Ray turned his head, smiling a bit at the compliment.

"Thanks, yeah actually it's-"

He voice died out as he realized who had complimented him. Joel Heyman was standing there, bundled up in a Longhorns hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses that hardly helped to disguise him.

"It's meant to..."

Ray's voice was breathy and quiet, Joel looking a bit embarrassed and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I take it from that reaction you've possibly seen me before? Oh wait, let me order before we continue."

He ordered himself a couple slices of their veggie pizza before heading to one of the small booths, beckoning Ray to join him. The younger man did so slowly, still having trouble believing this was real life. Joel took off his sunglasses, and there was no mistaking it now, this was real, this was happening. The actor he'd been crushing on for two years now was right in front of him.

"Sooo... I'm Joel. Which I guess you know already."

"I-I'm Ray. Sorry, I just wasn't uh, expecting anything like this to happen today. I'm a huge fan, loved you in the Halo movie and I've seen everything you've been in since. I even looked up your scenes in those soaps you used to do."

Joel laughed. It was like angels singing directly into Ray's brain.

"Oh no, why would you subject yourself to that on my behalf?"

"Because I love you. I-I MEAN, oh fuck, I admire you or- god..."

Ray's face was redder than a tomato, groaning in embarrassment as he let his head hit the table, humiliation flooding every inch of him. How could he be so embarrassing in front of Joel? The older man was blushing a bit, but he didn't seem to mind, chuckling under his breath and watching Ray with amused eyes.

"Well I'll admit it's very flattering to hear that from a cute young guy like yourself."

Cute. He called him cute. Could this day be any more insane? Ray peeked up a bit, cheeks still flushed in embarrassment.

"Really? You're not like, weirded out by me just blurting out a confession?"

"I mean it's not the first time a fan's said something like that to me. Plus you honestly are really cute."

Ray laughed a little, flush fading as he sat up again. Just then, a waiter came by, dropping off their pizza, which made Ray realize he probably shouldn't intrude anymore.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I should let you eat in peace, I'll go sit somewhere else."

As he moved to grab his plate, Joel's hand took his, making Ray look at the actor with surprise.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love some company."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Man you're way too nice, I can't believe this."

Joel laughed, smiling brightly, clearly happy that he convinced Ray to stay.

"I'll go grab us some soda from the coolers, what do you want?"

"A coke's fine."

Joel grabbed them each one before coming back, the two digging in to their pizza while beginning to chat, the surrealness of the situation still sinking in for Ray. Joel was just as hilarious and strange in real life, one comment on the stock market sending him into a five minute rant while Ray just listened with interest. They talked about video games and the movies Joel had been in, Ray casually mentioning he worked at Game Stop, which seemed to catch the older man's interest.

"You're kidding, I was just thinking of trying to find one after I ate! I was thinking of picking up a new game or two to keep me busy tonight. I'm not big on "going out"."

He emphasized his words with air quotes, Ray laughing a little in response.

"Same. Well uh, I'd be happy to show you the way."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two finished eating, Joel insisting on paying for them both to thank Ray for keeping him company before the two headed back outside. Joel walked side by side with Ray, chatting casually as they strolled, as though he wasn't an A-list celebrity on everyone's radars. If one person noticed his voice it'd just be a cascade of crowd on them, but Joel acted like it was nothing. They reached the Game Stop without incident, Ray walking in first and Joel following after.

"The fanboy returns, eh? That was a pretty long lunch break, you go on a Heyman search instead?"

Miles teased, a playful smile on his face. Ray flushed lightly, letting out a quiet laugh and shrug.

"Didn't have to, he sort of came to me."

Joel had pulled off his sunglasses, smiling kindly at the two employees behind the counter, who both were immediately awestruck.

"Holy fuck. Holy fuck Ray, who has luck like that? WHO?!"

Kerry was a bit too loud, Ray rolling his eyes and pushing him into the back, Miles hurriedly following.

"Guys let's not freak on him okay. I happened to meet him when getting lunch and he said he wanted to pick up a couple games so I brought him here. It's nothing."

"Nothing. Your face is as red as a beet and you have the gall to say 'it's nothing'."

The two continued grilling him for answers until they were satisfied, popping back out to find Joel waiting at the counter patiently. Miles hurried to him, picking up the games he'd grabbed with shaky hands.

"S-Sorry about that Mister Heyman, we're all huge fans of you here."

"Ray especially, ac-oof!"

Kerry added onto Miles' words, cut off by an elbow to his stomach from Ray. Joel laughed lightly, paying for the games as Kerry got the new cases for him and Miles rung it up.

"What a fun crew this is, must be fun to work here."

Once he paid the group made small talk, Joel seeming unwilling to leave just yet. Unfortunately, lingering around made just what Ray had been fearing come true. A customer came in, stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Joel and ran back outside immediately, yelling to someone they couldn't see.

"Oh fuck, this won't be good."

A crowd amassed faster than Ray could think, luckily Miles moved a bit quicker and was blocking the door as they pushed at it frantically.

"Ray! Bring Mister Heyman out the backway, it'll ruin our sales quota if this many people set off the door counter! Also you know, crowds freak me out."

Joel was hurriedly led past the counter by Ray and Kerry, the two bringing him to the back door which connected to a small alley. Joel went out first, Kerry pushing Ray out too, much to the other man's surprise.

"What the fuck?

"You need a break Ray, how's about a few days off starting now? I'll only give it to you if you get Joel away safely though, got it?"

Kerry winked playfully before slamming the door shut. Ray and Joel looked at each other for a moment, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

"Well... would you like a drive back to your hotel? I'll make it scenic."

Ray pointed to a red bicycle chained to a pole in the alley, walking over and unchaining it carefully before pulling it up to a normal position. Joel was giggling a bit at it, Ray flushing and grinning.

"C'mon, the back seat is calling your name."

"I'll agree... but only if I get to drive. I worry about you having to haul my heavy ass around."

The younger man shrugged, letting Joel get on first before getting onto the back, sitting side saddle on the small metal backseat he usually tied bags to. A foot stayed on the back foot peg and a hand held tightly to Joel's hoodie to keep himself on.

"Works for me. Steady as you go, Joel."

Joel took a moment to balance before peddling out of the alley and off down the street, the crowd outside the store none the wiser. He took them on the most scenic route they could, Ray's mind wandering as they passed street after street, already sure that this was but one of many new experiences he'd have with Joel, and already excited for more.


End file.
